


Rescued

by Rivulet027



Category: Angel: the Series, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Connor blacks out, Kurt saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Angel or Glee. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabble challenge: 100: down for the count.

Connor’s fingers scrambled against the concrete floor as he struggled to push himself upward, not let the blackness claim him. He heard a scream!

“Kurt!” he managed before the darkness claimed him.

He woke up as he was being bundled into a blanket in the back seat of his car. He frowned, “What?”

Kurt smiled, “How’s your head?”

“Thankful for a fast healing factor. How are you still alive?”

“You did teach me how to defend myself,” Kurt pointed out.

“Yeah, but…”

“Face it,” Kurt smirked, “You were the damsel in distress this time.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
